Survivor: Tocantins Fanfic
Survivor: Tocantins - The Brazilian Highlands is a fanfic based on the eighteenth season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The premier aired on August 26, 2009. It marks the second time that Survivor was shot in high definition, with Sony XDCAMs. Host Jeff Probst has stated that the season begins with the 16 castaways dividing themselves into two tribes with a schoolyard pick. The season harkens back closest to the original, with very few added twists and turns. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game :In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Episode 1: Who Wants To Vote Off a Millionaire? Sixteen castaways were abandoned in the Brazilian Highlands to begin a game like no other. From the start, their first impressions came into play when Jeff asked for one man and one woman to function as leaders; after some debate, they settled on Coach and Debbie. Coach and Debbie then became the first members of the Timbira and Jalapao tribes, respectively, and started a school pick-'em to decide their other tribe mates. After the pick-'em, the black Timbira tribe consisted of Coach, Candace, Tyson, Erinn, Jerry, Carolina, Stephen and Taj; the red Jalapao tribe consisted of Debbie, J.T., Sydney, Joe, Sierra, Brendan, Sandy, and Spencer. Immediately following that, the two new tribes faced a grueling four-mile hike. On Jalapao, the four younger members (J.T., Joe, Sydney, and Spencer) began to bond, while Sandy was eager to prove herself, despite being the oldest castaway there. On Timbira, Carolina began to get on people's nerves with her suggestion of leaving supplies behind, while Coach asserted his leader position even further. Over the next two days, both tribes had their fair share of action. On Jalapao, Brendan was outed as an owner of a multi-million dollar company, putting the idea of his necessity for the money in question. Later on, Spencer bonded with the women, while secretly revealing to the camera of his homosexuality and his caution of revealing it to the tribe. At Timbira, Coach further asserted his leadership, much to the chagrin of Carolina. The next day, Candace came to a very cocky Tyson to propose an alliance. But plans were stopped temporarily for the first challenge; though it seemed that Jalapao's physical prowess would give them the victory, Taj and Erinn are able to catch up on a staircase puzzle and Stephen and Candace's calm attitudes gives Timbira flint and Immunity. Back at Jalapao's camp, Joe and J.T. proposed voting out Brendan due to his wealth outside of the game, while Brendan chose to target Sandy for her abrasive personality and supposedly being a weak link. Right up until the vote, the rest of the tribe was undecided as to who to vote for. But at Tribal Council, despite campaigning heavily, Brendan's occupation outside the show came back to bite him, as everyone (except for Sierra) voted him off. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Six members of each tribe will race across a series of sand mounds and into the river where they must retrieve a raft loaded with puzzle planks. Once they have the raft back to shore, they will release the puzzle planks by untying the ropes that secure them to the raft. They will then race those puzzle planks back to the start where the two remaining tribe members will use those puzzle planks to build a staircase. Each puzzle plank is different and will only fit into the staircase one way. Once all tribe members make it to the top of the staircase, any two tribe members must work together to navigate a peg through a table maze allowing them to release their tribe flag. The first tribe to raise their flag wins the challenge. *'Reward:' Fire, in the form of flint. Episode 2: "I'll Be the Outcast!" After her closest ally Brendan was voted off, Sierra found herself on the outs of Jalapao, and continued to alienate herself after Tribal Council. The next day, at Timbira, Coach continued his self-appointed leadership role, getting on the nerves of some of his tribe members. While supposed "weak" members Carolina and Erinn formed an alliance against him, Coach actually found himself in the new alliance of Tyson and Candace, who decided to target Erinn and Stephen. On Jalapao, Sierra decided to fight for her safety in the game and made a plan to try to turn the tribe against the alliance of Joe, J.T., and Spencer. In a very brutal Reward/Immunity challenge, Timbira once again emerged victorious, this time winning fishing equipment. While Erinn and Carolina continued to show their weaknesses to the tribe by not catching fish, Sierra went to Sandy, Debbie, and finally Sydney to create an all-girls alliance against the remaining three men. But Debbie and Sydney both expressed reluctance on turning on their friends J.T., Joe, and Spencer, while Sandy wanted to cast a vote of revenge against Sierra for her vote last Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, Sierra and Debbie launched into a war of words, Sierra claiming her tribe has been alienating her. Though the women seemed on the fence, when the vote came in, Sierra was unanimously voted out. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Three members of each tribe will race through a court flooded with water to grab a ball. They will work together in an attempt to shoot the ball into a basket while members of the other tribe will try to stop the opposing tribe any way they can. The match-ups will be determined randomly with an equal number of men and women in each round. The first tribe to score three baskets wins. *'Reward:' Fishing gear. Episode 3: A Tribe Divided On Night 6, both tribes were rocked by a violent and miserable storm. But nobody felt it more than Candace, who wanted to quit the game after a long and miserable night, much to the horror of her ally Tyson. At Jalapao, Debbie was brought into the alliance of J.T., Spencer, Joe, and Sydney, leaving Sandy on the outs. In a Reward Challenge that tested communication, Timbira once again crushed Jalapao and won many comfort supplies. The new Reward immediately rejuvenated Candace and her will to be in the game, while at Jalapao Sandy's happenstance discovery of pineapples and berries brought some much-needed nutrition to the ailing tribe. On Timbira, Stephen found himself as an outsider among the men, and decided to form an alliance with "weak" members Carolina and Erinn against Coach. In a physically demanding Immunity Challenge, Carolina's weakness and her and Coach's arguing got in the way of their tribe's progress, leading Jalapao to its first victory. Almost immediately after returning to camp, Stephen approached Jerry and Taj about voting out Coach, while the new alliance of Coach, Tyson, and Candace targeted Carolina. But after a conversation with Stephen, Tyson realized that Carolina was no threat down the line, and actually started to target Stephen as a strategic threat. But Coach refused to vote for anyone but Carolina, insisting on his plan to get rid of the weak. At Tribal Council, Carolina and Candace argued about Candace's indecision about staying in the game. But when the votes came in, Coach was the sole vote for Carolina and the alliance of Stephen, Erinn, and Carolina voted for Coach. But everyone else followed Tyson's plan and voted out Stephen, blindsiding him and angering Coach. *'Reward Challenge:' Five members of each tribe will be blindfolded and tied together either in a pair or a group of three. The remaining tribe member will stand on a pedestal overlooking the course and will verbally guide them through a maze. The five blindfolded players will locate a bucket; make their way to a water tower where they must fill their bucket and then race back to the start. At the start, they must empty the water into a container, which will raise a flag. They will then repeat the process, this time collecting corn from another tower. The first tribe to fill both containers raising both flags wins Reward. *'Reward:' Pillows, blankets, a large umbrella, tarp, a hammock and chairs. *'Immunity Challenge:' Two members of each tribe will race to roll a large tribe-colored crate back to their mat. Once all six crates have been gathered, the tribe will stack them to build a staircase that spells out their tribe name. The first tribe to correctly stack the crates and get all of their tribe members to the top of the tower wins Immunity. Episode 4: "They Gonna Hear Me in Argentina" After a divided vote, Carolina confronted Taj about her "promise" to vote out Coach, prompting an argument between the two women. On Jalapao, Debbie noticed Joe's high position among the tribe, and became wary of her five-person alliance. But things were about to be shaken up, as the tribes were swapped. The new Jalapao consisted of Candace, Coach, Tyson, Taj, J.T., and Sandy; the new Timbira tribe members were Debbie, Joe, Sydney, Spencer, Erinn, Carolina, and Jerry. The new tribes then squared off immediately in their next Reward Challenge, where J.T. and Jalapao physically dominated Timbira, winning the first ever Reward for the red tribe. Both tribes began to develop new strategies as a result of the swap. At Jalapao, Sandy decided to try to better her position in the game by outing the five-person alliance to Tyson, Taj, and Candace. The former Timbira alliance decided to trust Sandy and planned on voting out J.T. next. And at Timbira, with J.T. not on her tribe, Debbie declared herself a "free agent," while Joe contemplated throwing the next Immunity Challenge to protect his ally J.T. Joe's plan came to fruition, when J.T.'s physical prowess and Joe's "mistakes" gave New Jalapao another victory. Back at Timbira's camp, Joe, Spencer, and Sydney seemed certain that Debbie would stick with her former Jalapao team mates to vote off Carolina. But Carolina, Erinn, and Jerry came to Debbie as a fourth vote, originally proposing to vote out Joe as a threat. But when she showed reluctance, they went for his main ally, Sydney. At Tribal Council, the former Jalapao's claimed they had the majority and the vote would be simple. But when it came time to vote, Debbie chose to honor the deal she made with the former Timbiras and Sydney was shockingly voted out. *'Reward Challenge:' Three members of each tribe will have a pole across their shoulders. In each round, two 20-pound weights will be added to that pole. The decision about which tribe member gets the weight will be made by two members of the opposing tribe. When the weight becomes too much, those who drop their weights will be eliminated from the challenge. Two men and one woman from each tribe will be the weight bearers. The last person standing wins Reward for their tribe. *'Reward:' A basket of fruit and wine. *'Immunity Challenge:' One tribe member at a time will race out on a zigzagged course, retrieve a puzzle piece and race back, at which point the next person will go. Once all eight puzzle pieces have been collected, they must be placed in the correct spot in a frame and rotated to spell out the winning phrase. The first tribe to spell out the winning phrase wins Immunity. Episode 5: How the Mighty Have Fallen After getting blindsided and losing his ally Sydney, an angry Joe confronted Debbie about changing her vote; he even went so far as to bring up her students. At Jalapao, Tyson told J.T. that he was next to go if the tribe loses Immunity, putting the cattle rancher in a very precarious position. Over on Timbira, Jerry attempted to show off his cooking skills from the army, only to end up making an inedible batch of rice and beans for the tribe. At the Reward Challenge, Tyson's cockiness in a close race led to Timbira getting their first victory as a tribe and a trip to the Charmin Café. While the losing Jalapao tried to take their mind off the game by playing cards, J.T. tried to prove his place in the tribe by doing work on the shelter. He then decided his only way out of elimination was to form an alliance with Coach. Coach, eager to get together with the strongest, gladly accepted J.T.'s offer, and they set their eyes on Sandy and Candace. At the Charmin Café, Timbira relished in their Reward, and were thrown for a loop when they found letters from home. After reading heartfelt messages from their loved ones, Joe and Debbie decided to resolve their differences and unite as one tribe. Unfortunately, this unity came short, as an extremely physical Immunity Challenge gave the new Jalapao yet another win. Back at Timbira, Debbie confirmed that her and the three former Timbira members would join together once again to vote out Joe. But Spencer, afraid of losing another ally, went to Carolina and Erinn to try to convince them to keep Joe for his strength. At Tribal Council, Debbie confidently voted for Joe; but she was thrown for a loop when Erinn, Carolina, and Jerry joined Joe and Spencer in voting her out. *'Reward Challenge:' Each round, one tribe member will be seated on a spinning platform. Another tribe member will race while pulling a rope attached to that platform causing the seated tribe member to get dizzy. The dizzy tribe member must then run across a balance beam to the finish line. One point will be awarded to the winning tribe in each round. The first tribe to score three points wins Reward. *'Reward:' A trip to the Charmin Café with coffee, pastries, and a modern toilet. In addition, the winning tribe received letters from home. *'Immunity Challenge:' Two members of each tribe will alternate launching balls out onto the water-logged course where the remaining tribe members catch the ball. It does not matter what color the ball is: points can be scored by catching a ball from either tribe. The first tribe to score five points wins immunity. Episode 6: A Brazilian Sex Symbol After avoiding the chopping block, Joe and Spencer felt very confident in their new alliance with Erinn and Carolina, while Jerry expressed some doubts about being on the outside of his alliance with his original Timbira members. Jalapao continued their winning attitude when they won the Reward Challenge and a trip to a waterfall. At the Reward, Tyson proposed that the new Jalapao tribe goes to the Final 6 if they win Immunity; though everyone agreed to it on the surface, J.T. was worried about his place in the tribe. Back at Timbira, Spencer proved himself to his tribe by catching fish. The sparks were flying with Jalapao when Candace revealed her sexual attraction and crush on Tyson, much to his enjoyment. At the Immunity Challenge, Timbira built up a great lead with the men and Coach's bad slingshot skills. But when it came to the puzzle, Carolina and Erinn struggled immensely, allowing Candace and Sandy to pass them and win Jalapao Immunity for the fourth straight time. Back at Timbira, Spencer tried to jump ship from old Jalapao and suggested to Carolina and Erinn to vote off Joe. When that was met with silence, he suggested Jerry, claiming he has too many relationships with the other tribe. Meanwhile, Joe and Spencer decided to go after Erinn and Carolina, attempting to break up a pair that is weak in challenges but strong in strategy. Joe then went to Jerry to try to join the three men together against Erinn; Jerry agreed to the deal, but then went to tell his allies to put a target on Joe and cover himself. The girls then decided that Joe was too big of a threat and should be the next to go. At Tribal Council, Spencer went at it with Erinn and Carolina over their loss in the challenge. Despite Joe and Spencer's confidence that the men would stick together, they were blindsided once again when Jerry voted with his original Timbira members and took out Joe. *'Reward Challenge:' The tribes will have five minutes to build a barricade of poles tied together with ropes inside two frames belonging to the opposing tribe. The tribes will then have to toss small ceramic pots from tribemate to tribemate through the two frames, avoiding breaking them against the barricade or dropping them. The tribe that tosses the most number of intact pots through the frames after ten minutes wins. *'Reward:' A trip to a beautiful waterfall and a relaxing afternoon barbecue. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe will use a slingshot to shoot out a tile in three towers full of sand. After a tile is broken, the sand will be released from the tower and cause a bag of puzzle pieces to be released and the tile at the next tower to be uncovered. A different shooter must break each tile. Once all three bags of puzzle pieces are collected, two tribe members will assemble the puzzle. The first tribe to do so wins Immunity. Episode 7: "They're All Just Lemmings" After attending their third straight Tribal Council, the new Timbira tribe figured they were hopeless, especially Spencer, the last remaining original Jalapao member. The next day, Erinn did some damage control and talked to him, trying to get him back on her side. On Jalapao, Coach was sitting pretty in an alliance with basically everyone on the tribe, and was confident that his new tribe would stick together. On Day 19, the two tribes finally merged and had a huge feast to celebrate. Once the new Novo tribe returned to their permanent camp (Timbira's old camp), Tyson got to work immediately on scheming. First he told Erinn about the workings on an old Timbira alliance, then went to Candace and discussed voting out Spencer, who was a member of neither of Tyson's majorities. After a horrible night in an overcrowded shelter, Coach did not make the situation better by spilling a large amount of water on the ground, prompting an argument between him and Carolina. Almost immediately after, Coach told Spencer, J.T., and Sandy that Candace and Tyson were not looking for a new Jalapao alliance, since they would target J.T. right after Spencer. But Coach lost the dedication of the three Jalapaos when he proposed voting out Carolina. At the first individual Immunity Challenge, J.T. held through and dominated the challenge. Back at camp, Coach went to Tyson as a fifth vote against Carolina, but Tyson decidedly to then turn on Coach for his unnecessary scrambling. Tyson next went to Carolina and Erinn and proposed an alliance between the three of them and Candace, claiming they are so unlikeable that nobody else would take them to the Final 4. It seemed like Tyson's plan was falling into place, as everyone privately agreed to vote for Coach. When J.T. finally told Coach, Coach proposed J.T. giving the Immunity necklace to him to throw the tribe for a surprise. But at Tribal Council, J.T. decided to keep his necklace, and everyone (aside from Sandy, who voted Jerry to stir the pot) decided to honor Tyson's plan and vote out Coach. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe member will hold onto a pole for as long as they can. The last person left on their pole wins Immunity. Episode 8: "F*** My Life" While Carolina and Erinn celebrated their successful boot of Coach, Jerry was disheartened by the mysterious vote against him at Tribal Council. The next day, Carolina and Erinn contemplated last Tribal Council and decided they could trust their new ally Tyson, while Tyson suggested to them that J.T. was the vote against Jerry. When Carolina confronted J.T. about the vote, they began to argue and made new enemies of each other. But Sandy was the actual person to make the vote, in an attempt to stir the bonds at Novo. At the Reward Challenge, forced to work together, J.T. and Carolina, along with Candace, surged ahead and won a rafting trip and picnic. Back at camp, Taj piqued Sandy's interest when she mentioned that she would vote off Tyson and Carolina to avoid their control. Though she backtracked almost immediately after, Sandy knew she had ammunition to use against Taj later. While Carolina, Candace, and J.T. enjoyed an exciting river ride and a delicious picnic, Sandy began to put off her tribe members with her scrambling and paranoia. At the Immunity Challenge, the castaways were tested on their opinions of each other. The three Jalapaos were the first out of the challenge, and while Carolina took the brunt of the bad questions, her ally Erinn dominated to win Immunity. After, at camp, Spencer rallied J.T. and Sandy in an attempt to get rid of Tyson. They went to Taj and Jerry, who agreed to vote with them on the surface, though both had a lot of hesitation about turning on their tribe. Tyson, confident that J.T. would leave, approached Jerry and Taj and proposed yet another Final 4 alliance between the three of them and Candace. This new alliance fresh in her mind, Taj went to Spencer to tell him that Tyson's blindside was off. Extremely disheartened at a possible turning point in the game, Spencer and Sandy could only watch as their ally J.T. was voted off. *'Reward Challenge:' The tribe will be divided into three teams of three. Two people from each team will race out to collect a large puzzle board that has various holes cut out, then race back. Two other tribe members will then repeat this until all four boards have been collected. After all four boards have been collected, the teams must arrange these boards in specific interlocking slots on the ground. Then, by rotating and flipping the boards, the teams must line up the holes to reveal seven vowels, which are located on various lettered circles hanging directly in front of the boards. Once all seven vowels have been revealed, teams must use those vowels and the consonants provided to form a four-word phrase in order to win Reward. *'Reward:' A whitewater rafting trip down the Rio Novo and a picnic. *'Immunity Challenge:' Host Jeff Probst hands out a questionnaire, which each tribe member must answer privately. The questions are based on their fellow tribemates. Once the castaways have filled out the questionnaire, Jeff Probst tallies the results and explains the challenge. Each individual tribe member must guess what answer came up the most often for each question. Each correct answer earns that tribe member the opportunity to chop at another tribe member’s rope, which is attached to a hammer. Each rope has three sections and once all three sections are chopped, a hammer will be released, which will smash a ceramic statue that represents that tribe member. Once a tribe member’s statue has been smashed, they are out of the challenge. The last tribe member left standing wins Immunity. Episode 9: "You Look Like You Have a Dilemma" Voting history Ratings U.S. standard ratings Category:Fanfics